As portable electronic devices and wireless devices become more popular, an increasing range of mobility applications and services are emerging. There are well established broadcast and communication services, which utilize the frequency modulation (FM) frequency band. In addition, there are other communication services, which utilize other frequency bands. Near field communication (NFC) is a communication standard that enables wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, SmartPhones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) to establish peer-to-peer (P2P) networks. NFC may enable electronic devices to exchange data and/or initiate applications automatically when they are brought in close proximity, for example ranging from touching, or 0 cm, to a distance of about 20 cm.
NFC may enable downloading of images stored in a digital camera, to a personal computer, or downloading of audio and/or video entertainment to MP3 devices, or downloading of data stored in a SmartPhone to a personal computer, or other wireless device, for example. NFC may be compatible with smart card technologies and may also be utilized to enable purchase of goods and services. RFID applications and NFC applications may utilize a common RF band.
However, integrating the disparate mobility applications and services into a single device may be costly. Some conventional portable electronic device, for example, may utilize separate antennas, hardware, and/or software for the reception, transmission, and/or processing of signals associated with the various mobility applications and services.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.